Love You, Bro!
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: My first fic in this fandom, and this is KarlxThomas xDD/ Get heartbroken? Go ask your brother about it! Unless, your brother.../ I hate writing summary, forgive me!


**Love You, Bro!**

By: Verucca lucifer

A/N: Uh, dasar saya. Bukannya update fic yang chapternya karatan, malah main ke fandom lain =w=

Saya kaget belum ada fic Zoids dalam bahasa Indonesia disini.. Padahal saya lagi frak gara-gara TV*I. Maybe Im a hipster, but.. masih banyak fans Pokemon 'kan? Kenapa Zoids nggak?:p

WARNING:

INCEST, SHO-AI, TYPO, AU, Bahasa sesuka saya, DLDR

I own nothing TTwTT

Thomas POV

Aku melihatnya, berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dariku. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu kakakku, sekaligus atasanku. Bahkan, walaupun aku berhasil mendapat pangkat Letnan, dia tetap jarang tersenyum padaku—ahem—dia hanya tersenyum apabila ada kesempatan baginya untuk berantem—maksudku bertarung. Kakakku ini memang senang bermain fisik *sigh*

Aah, dia lebih memperlakukanku sebagai bawahan lebih dulu ketimbang saudara. Aku mengerti maksudnya kok. Kalau dia memperlakukanku sebagai saudara lebih dulu, nanti bisa terjadi KKN =.=''—tapi jangan sampai!

Tapi tetap saja. Aku rindu dianggap sebagai saudara. Soalnya kakakku dan aku kini lebih sibuk di pekerjaan kami masing-masing dan jarang berlibur, walhasil dia lebih sering bertemu denganku sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

Duh, Karl.. kapan kita bisa saling berbicara layaknya saudara?

Karl POV

Aku melihatnya, berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dariku. Laki-laki berambut blonde tua itu adikku, sekaligus bawahanku. Dia sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman barunya—Van, Fiona, Irvene, dan Moonbay.

Aku punya hutang pada Flyheight dan si gadis zoid purba itu. Mereka sudah menolong adi—Thomas saat Ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri diantara reruntuhan bangunan. Dan mereka juga sudah dapat bergaul satu sama lain dengan cepat.

Jujur saja, aku iri dengan mereka. Mereka bisa membuat saudaraku itu tertawa—tidak seperti kakaknya. Sampai saat ini, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugasku. Jadi aku tidak sempat memperlakukan dia sebagai saudara kandung sampai liburan nanti tiba.

"Nona Fiona..!" aku mendengar seruan adi—Thomas. Aku yang sibuk mendengarkan celotehan O'Connell langsung mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Tidak apa-apa Thomas, kalau hanya begini aku tinggal mengganti bajuku.." ujar gadis zoid itu kalem.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati saat kau membawa kopimu itu 'kan..?" Van memberikan sapu tangannya pada Fiona.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.. sungguh!" Thomas terus-terusan membungkuk minta maaf. Ia menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

"Untung saja kopinya tidak panas.." Moonbay menambahkan. "Kalau iya, bisa-bisa wajah manismu, Fiona, bakal mirip Dr. D..!" Moonbay tertawa, namun tepukkan Irvene membuatnya merendahkan nada.

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut?" sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut mirip kembaran Paul Pheonix menghampiri mereka.

"Thomas menumpahkan kopinya ke wajah Fiona saat Ia tertawa digelitik Irvene, dia harus membelikan baju baru!" jawab Moonbay.

"Huh?" Hermann bingung sendiri.

"Hei?! Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?" protes laki-laki ber _eyepatch_ itu.

"Itu kenyataan 'kan?" Moonbay menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku minta maaf nona Fiona!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku memaafkan kalian. Sekarang aku mau mengganti baju dulu, Moonbay temani aku ya?" gadis blonde itu berlalu bersama gadis berkulit gelap.

"HWAAAAA! Aku bertingkah kurang ajar kepada FIona..!" Thomas membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada meja disebelahnya namun Irvene dan Van segera menghentikannya sebelum meja malang itu hancur.

O'Connell melirikku setelah melihat hal—kekanakkan—itu. Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang—bukan—sodara—gue—sambil nyengir.

Normal POV

Fiona Elisi Linitte keluar dari toilet dengan baju baru—sebenarnya modelnya sama—atau lebih bisa debilang 'baju bersih'nya. Moonbay sudah lama menunggunya, sehingga tampangnya cemberut.

"Lama sekali" ujar Moonbay manyun.

"Maaf, tadi sekalian buang air eheheh~" Fiona tertawa hambar. Moonbay mendengus.

"Btw(?), sepertinya Letnan Guardian Force itu naksir kamu" goda Moonbay.

"Maksudmu Thomas?" Moonbay mengangguk. "ah, dia kuanggap sahabat dekat saja" ujar Fiona.

"Serius? Jadi kamu suka sama siapa? Van?" Moonbay asal tembak. Mendengar itu, pipi Fiona langsung memerah.

"Sudahlah, Moonbay! Nanti aku kasih tahu 'itu' ke Irvene lho!" Fiona membalas dendam. Kini wajah Moonbay yang memerah.

"FIONAAA!" Moonbay langsung mengejar gadis blonde itu yang baru saja kabur setelah membalas dendamnya.

Hanya beberapa meter dari sana, berdiri Letnan Schubaltz. Lensa mata hijau terangnya berkaca-kaca.

'Wah, hatiku hancur' batinnya.

Meskipun sudah larut malam, Kolonel Karl L. Schubaltz masih mondar-mandir dari ruangan rapat ke ruangannya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang—cerobohnya—lupa Ia bawa. Hermann berkali-kali _facepalm_ setiap Karl meminta maaf dan izin mengambil berkasnya di ruangannya.

"Bawa saja lemarinya sekalian.." ujar Krueger yang sudah tidak tahan. Namun Ia malah mendapat tatapan maut dari Karl.

"Ah, Kolonel Schubaltz!" panggil O'Connell. "aku nitip kopi kaleng sekalian ya..? Kau lewat kafetaria 'kan?" Karl menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk meng-iyakan. Secara dramatis, seisi ruang rapat menitipkan hal yang sama padanya.

"Iya! Iya!" Karl mendengus sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Memang, sebelum ke ruangan rapat Karl harus melewati kafetaria lebih dulu. Yep, jarak ruang rapat dan ruangannya jauh—sangat jauh. Bisa-bisanya mereka berlaku kejam begitu. _Poor _Karl~

Kafetaria sudah gelap dan kosong, namun mesin-mesin kopi masih bisa digunakan. Karl baru saja merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil koin receh saat Ia melihat siluet familiar tengah duduk diantara bangku-bangku kosong kafetaria.

Karl menyipitkan matanya.

"Thomas..?"

"Kakak—maksudku—Kolonel Schubaltz—pak!" Thomas yang terkejut dengan kehadiran saudaranya itu langsung berusaha menghapus genangan air mata di wajahnya. Lalu Ia berdiri tegap dan memberikan hormat padanya.

"Buang formalitasmu, ada apa denganmu?" Karl melangkah mendekati saudaranya. Thomas kini bisa duduk tenang begitu Ia mendengar kalimat itu. Artinya, kini mereka berbicara sebagai saudara.

Karl kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah saudaranya yang memerah, ditambah matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau... menangis?"

"Ah-uh..? Aku hanya kelilipan!" Thomas langsung mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Jawaban yang sangat payah..

"Ayolah! Beritahu saja sejujurnya, lagipula aku kaka—" Karl sangat terkejut begitu Ia mendapati dirinya kini dalam pelukan Thomas.

"Thoma—"

"Kakak.." Karl dapat merasakan nafas saudaranya yang hangat di lehernya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Jujur saja, terakhir Ia memeluk dan dipeluk Thomas itu saat Ia berumur 16 tahun. Saat itu, Thomas yang baru berusia 14 tahun menangis karena orang tua mereka, meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Letnan Schubaltz—!" Karl merasakan pelukan Thomas semakin kuat, namun tidak sebegitu kuat hingga dapat membunuhnya. Rupanya formalitas juga tidak dapat membuat Thomas mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Thomas! Apa yang ka—?!" Karl baru berusaha mendorong Thomas menjauh saat Ia mendengar isakan tangis dari saudaranya mulai menjadi. "Thomas..?" Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya merasakan nafas saudaranya yang hangat di lehernya.

"Aku.. payah... Karl.." ujar Thomas tersedu. Karl kini bertambah bingung. _Well_ Ia hanya menerka-nerka apa yang dapat membuat laki-laki berusia 22 tahun menangis seperti bocah 22/11 alias 2 tahun(?). Apa karena kejadian kopi tumpah tadi? Bukankah si Fiona itu sudah memaafkannya?

"Thomas! Langsung saja katakan permasalahanmu..!" rupanya Karl sudah tidak sabar—_Well_, Ia masih harus rapat setelah ini 'kan?

"Fiona.." bisik Thomas sehingga hampir tidak terdengar. Untungnya pendengaran Karl masih sangat baik.

"Bukankah dia sudah memaafkanmu tentang kejadian tadi—"

"Bukan karena kopi—!" potong Thomas. Ia mencengkram punggung seragam kakaknya.

"...Lalu?" Thomas terdiam, dia sedikit ragu untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Karl walaupun dia merupakan keluarga satu-satunya yang Ia punya. Namun Karl menepuk punggungnya. "bicaralah. Tak apa. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

Thomas perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya, dan melepaskan Karl. Ia terduduk di kursi tempatnya semula. Karl menarik kursi dari meja lain, dan duduk di sebelah Thomas. Tidak lupa Ia melepas topi kebesarannya sebagai tanda bahwa Ia tidak berperan menjadi Kolonel sekarang.

"Hei, kau tahu aku menyukai nona Fiona 'kan?" ujar Thomas dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Ia masih berusaha menghapus air mata yang membuatnya terlihat payah di depan saudara sekaligus atasannya itu.

Karl merasa ada sebuah panah menusuk dan menembus punggungnya—entah mengapa. "Hm-hm" Ia mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin kalimat sederhana itu bisa membuatnya merasa tidak enak? Kecuali—

"Awalnya aku merasa Ia menyukaiku juga, tapi ternyata.." Thomas merasa matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Payah, payah, payah! Mana ada Letnan cengeng seperti dirinya dalam sejarah planet manapun.

Karl langsung mengerti maksud Thomas. Karl menepuk bahu saudaranya. Otomatis Thomas yang tadinya menundukkan kepala melirik kearahnya. "Jangan biarkan wanita menjadi alasanmu menangis, Tommy..!"

Thomas tertegun mendengar Karl yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tommy'. Nama panggilannya sewaktu kecil. Kini Ia sepenuhnya menatap wajah Karl yang... menawan?

Sinar bulan yang ramah menerpa lensa hijau terang milik Karl, sehingga membuat bayangan hijau disana. Wajahnya yang bersih, dan lesung pipi yang terlihat ketika Karl tersenyum—tunggu? Tersenyum?

Thomas mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bukan, ini bukan salah air matanya yang membuat pandangannya sedikit buram. Tapi Karl memang TERSENYUM PADANYA. Atau mungkin Ia melakukan hal itu untuk menenangkan Thomas?

"Kolone—Karl, kau..?" Thomas masih menduga dirinya bermimpi. Sementara Karl sudah mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" katanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun secara perlahan pasangan saudara itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa inci—

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari belakang. "Kolonel Schubaltz? Oh—!" O'Connell yang khawatir karena Karl tidak cepat kembali memutuskan kata-katanya saat melihat Karl dan Thomas.

Karl dan Thomas menoleh kearah laki-laki berambut hijau toska itu. Mereka dengan segera menjauhkan diri dengan wajah memerah. "Ah, O'Connell." Karl beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kami terlalu lama menunggu, jadi karena kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, maka—" O'Connell salah tingkah.

"Ahem, maaf. Aku tadi menemaninya ngobrol sebentar." Karl melirik Thomas yang masih membeku dengan pemikirannya. "Letnan Schubaltz..!" panggil Karl.

"Ah—Karl—masudku—kakak—maksud saya Kolonel Schubaltz, Pak! Ya?" Thomas langsung berdiri tegap.

"Kita lanjutkan ini... nanti. Selamat malam." Karl menghampiri mesin kopi dan mengambil 6 buah kaleng kopi pesanan.

"Kubantu," O'Connell membawa 3 kaleng kopi dari tangan Karl.

"Terimakasih" Karl dan O'Connell berlalu dari hadapan Thomas. Thomas dapat menyadari saudara laki-lakinya meliriknya lewat ekor matanya. Dan itu membuat detak jantungnya seolah kacau balau karena 'insiden' beberapa detik lalu sungguh... tak terduga.

Bahkan sampai seusai rapat, dalam pikiran Karl masih terngiang insiden itu. Dia—hampir—mencium saudaranya sendiri! Mana mereka berdua laki-laki! Dia berharap O'Connell tidak melihat bagian itu.

"Kau tidak apa Kolonel?" tanya Hermann yang berjalan disampingnya. Karl segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dan mengadah kearah Paul Pheonix jadi-jadian yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau tampak berantakan sekali." Tambah O'Connell yang berada di sebelah Hermann.

"Ah.. aku hanya.. sedikit mengantuk. Ha-ha!" Karl membuat suasana bertambah garing. Hermann bertukar pandang dengan O'Connell.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan adik—maksudku Letnan Schubaltz tadi? Sepertinya hal yang penting." Lelaki dengan rambut hijau toska itu menggunakan nada candaan pada kalimatnya.

Jika saja ada jurang disampingnya, Karl lebih memilih melompat kesana ketimbang mencari jawaban bagus untuk pertanyaan ringan si Jack O Latern itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya hal pribadi antar saudara saja."

"Seberapa pribadi?" kini Hermann ikut nimbrung. Rasanya Karl ingin sekali meninju lampion dan Paul Pheonix jadi-jadian itu dengan Iron Kong nya (jika Iron Kong itu tidak almarhum).

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah, besok masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan.. selamat malam..!" Karl mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan dua kawannya yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Memangnya dia kenapa sih?" tanya Hermann kepo.

"_Well_, seharusnya kau ikut aku saat menjemputnya di kafetaria. Ada hal 'menakjubkan' terjadi disana..!" O'Connell terkikik sendiri.

"Menakjubkan..?"

'O'Connell sialaaan..!' Karl terus merutuki nama laki-laki dengan rambut hijau toska itu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangan—kamarnya (serius, author sampai saat ini belum pernah tau dimana makhluk'' di film ini tidur, jadi— ._.#PLAK)

"HUWAAA!" Karl langsung melompat begitu Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan surai blonde tua tidur—lebih tepatnya tertidur—di ranjangnya. Karl buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu mengetahui saudaranya sedang terlelap masih menggunakan seragamnya—minus link dan armor(?)nya.

Karl beruntung, Thomas tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan terbangun. 'Dasar tukang tidur' batinnya sambil menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau membangunkan saudaranya itu yang sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Ia memperhatikan sosok Schubaltz yang lebih muda darinya itu. Walaupun lebih muda,kalau dilihat dengan seksama.. Thomas justru terlihat labih tua darinya. Mungkin karena dulu Thomas lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di dalam rumah daripada bermain dengan anak-anak lain sebayanya.

"..." Karl kini menyadari betapa menderitanya Thomas. Karl yang merupakan anak pertama keluarga Schubaltz lebih mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tuanya ketimbang adiknya.

Karl ingat sekali ekspresi kecewa adiknya dulu. Ketika Thomas memamerkan tropi juara pertama perlombaan robotiknya, namun orang tua mereka hanya sekedar berkata 'selamat'. Setelah itu, segalanya seolah hilang tertiup angin.

Sebaliknya, saat Karl mendapat nilai bagus dalam suatu mata pelajaran, kedua orang tuanya langsung mengajaknya ke restoran termewah di Guylos Empire. Sungguh ironis. Bukankah biasanya anak termuda yang dimanjakan?

Hingga akhirnya kini, setelah kedua orang tua mereka tiada, Thomas selalu ingin membuat kakaknya terkesan. Seperti keberhasilannya mendapatkan posisi Letnan. Namun Karl terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya, sampai lupa memberikan selamat.

Kini, duri yang sangat tajam seolah menusuk dadanya. Menghancurkan hatinya.

"Ka-Karl—maksudku—Kolonel Schubaltz!" Thomas segera bangkit dari ranjang Karl begitu melihat sosoksang empunya tengah berdiri menatapnya. "maafkan saya! Saya tadinya hanya ingin menunggu diluar begitu tadi anda mengatakan akan melanjutkan pembicaraan, tapi—"

"Buang formalitas, Thomas." Karl melepas topi dan jaket seragamnya yang terlihat merepotkan itu setelah menutup pintu. Rambut blonde terang, lurus dan memiliki panjang seleher Karl itu sungguh berlawanan dengan rambut blonde tua, _puffy_ dan pendek milik Thomas.

"Ba-baik, Karl." Thomas menunduk sebelum akhirnya pandangannya teralihkan oleh Karl yang sedang berjalan menuju lemari yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Thomas bisa saja pingsan karena mimisian melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba melepaskan bajunya. Saat mereka masih kecil, Thomas sering melihat kakaknya mengganti baju didepan matanya—bahkan melihat Karl _naked_ saja Thomas sering. Tapi sekarang..

Walau hanay melihat dari samping, Thomas dapat melihat jelas badan Karl yang kini terlihat berotot—walaupun ototnya tidak besar-besar benar-dengan kulit putih yang mulus dan—

'_WHAT THE F*CK_ THOMAS?! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!' Thomas langsung membuang jauh-jauh fantasi liarnya itu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Ia memikirkan yang iya-iya tentang saudara kandungnya sendiri? (author ditendang Tommy)

"Ada apa?" Karl menoleh kearah Thomas yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Thomas langsung salah tingkah. "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya—disini panas sekali? Kau tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan?" Thomas berpura-pura mencari AC atau apalah yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan hal yang Ia sebutkan.

"Pendingin disini rusak, hanya jendela itu ventilasi sekaligus pendingin ruangan alami." Karl melirik sebuah jendela tertutup yang berada di pojok ruangan. "kalau kau mau membukanya, buka saja"

Thomas segera berlari ke sana dan membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar. Ia membutuhkan hal yang pantas dilihat selain kakaknya.

Cahaya bulan langsung menerpa wajahnya saat Ia membuka jendela tersebut. Rupanya jendela ini langsung mengarah keluar markas. Mungkin sengaja dirancang begini agar sang Kolonel dapat memantau penjaga yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Ahem, jadi.. lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi.." Thomas langsung menoleh kearah Karl yang sudah mengganti busana. Ia memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana panjang biru tua. Kini Ia duduk diatas kasurnya.

"_Well_," Thomas berbalik menatap sang kakak. "seperti yang sudah kukatakan 'waktu itu'.." bayangan Karl yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Thomas langsung terputar. '_SCUMBAG BRAIN!'_ Thomas mencoba berpikir 'normal'.

"Bahwa kau menyukai gadis zoidian itu, tapi ternyata Ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?"

"Itu garis besarnya.." Thomas merasakan air matanya akan mengalir lagi—tapi tidak boleh!

"Lalu.. kau ingin agar Ia mencintaimu?" tebak Karl.

"Uh.. iya—tapi tidak juga" Thomas mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja kecil disebelahnya.

Dalam foto itu, terdapat ayah dan ibunya, serta Karl yang sedang tersenyum memeluk—memeluknya?

Ah, Ia ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Foto itu adalah foto saat Karl memenangkan lomba beladiri di sekolahnya. Ia begitu senang saat itu.

Thomas dan Karl dibawa berjalan-jalan mengelilingi semua taman ria di kerajaan, walau awalnya Thomas menolak untuk ikut, namun Karl bersikeras memaksanya agar ikut. "Kau saudaraku 'kan? Mana mau aku bersenang-senang sendiri sementara orang lain bermain gembira dengan saudaranya!" ujar Karl saat itu.

"Tidak juga..?" Karl memincingkan matanya. Membuyarkan nostalgia Thomas.

"Yep, aku rasa aku sudah bisa terima itu." Thomas mencoba menyeka air matanya, tapi Ia terkejut menyadari tidak ada air di pelupuk matanya. Angin dari jendela itu sudah menyekanya—bukan—kenangan indahnya bersama Karl, dan keluarganya telah menghapus air matanya. Walaupun Ia tahu sifat pilih kasih kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah bisa terima..?" Thomas mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Karena aku baru saja menyadari siapa yang seharusnya kucintai beberapa detik lalu." Thomas berhenti di depan Karl yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

_I've gotten lost living these hectic days,_

_Even sympathy meaningless_

_I might not get another chance_

_So__,__ while I may not be noticed_

_For __you__, who loved one such as __me__.._

_I wrote this song.._

"Aku mencintaimu, Karl. Terimakasih sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku, tapi..." Karl merasa ada kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, saat Thomas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karl sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'_Thank you' words are not enough,_

_Surely I won't able to catch up words_

_Aren't enough.._

_But.._

_Thank you..._

Namun, kali ini tidak ada O'Connell atau Hermann yang mengganggu. Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Karl merasakan bibir lembut milik Thomas, begitupula sebaliknya.

Mereka tahu yang mereka lakukan salah, tapi..

Mereka merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka mulai kehabisan udara., mereka saling menempelkan dahi. "Aku mau mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar saudara, Karl." Ujar Thomas dengan wajah memerah.

Karl tersenyum. "..Aku juga, Tommy" mata hijau mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka tertawa lepas bersama. Bukan sebagai Kolonel dan Letnan, ataupun kakak dan adik, tapi sebagai kekasih.. yang terikat cinta terlarang.

OWARI

A/N: Okay, saya masih ragu bakal ada yang review atau nggak, tapi saya senang nulis fic ini xD

Dan saya harus melakukan ini =w=

Karl dan Thomas menjadi OTP saya semenjak saya mengetahui Thomas adalah adik Karl 'Pantesan mirip' adalah kalimat di benak saya saat menonton "Devil's Maze" ho ho ho~

Maaf kalau ada ke-OOC an =3= saya baru di fandom yang lawas ini sih #plak

Mind to review?


End file.
